The Magical Mood Ring
by clairebear072
Summary: Can one little toy bring two people closer?


Harry Potter Fanfic

The Magical Mood Ring

Ron lay awake in bed anticipating the trip to Hogsmeade tomorrow. He was finally going to tell Hermione his feelings for her. He was finally going to reveal his secret. And he was finally, for once in his life, not chicken out.

*

The next morning Ron jumped out of bed as soon as he woke up. Not because he was excited for the trip to Hogsmeade, but excited to tell Hermione his love for her. He checked his robes for wrinkles (he had gotten them washed and ironed the night before, just for Hermione), and then slipped them on. As he had just finished putting them on, Harry woke up.

"Wow, you really want Hermione to notice you," Harry told his best friend.

"Yeah, well…" was all Ron could reply.

*

About 15 minutes later, Ron and Harry met Hermione and Ginny in the Gryffindor common room. Together, they walked outside to the horseless carriages and piled in. On the way there, Ron decided to drop as many hints as possible, so he wouldn't have to come straight out and say it.

*

Around half an hour later, Ron jumped out of the carriage right after Harry and held out his arm to help Hermione out. But instead, she ran straight to Professor McGonagall, right past Ron, to discuss an essay assignment. As Ron looked sadly at her, he felt his sister's hand in his and heard her whisper in his ear, "Don't worry, she'll get the hint someday."

Ron wanted so much to believe her, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He walked up to her 5 minutes later.

"Hey Hermione, do you want to go get a couple butterbeers at The Three Broomsticks, my treat?" he asked her anxiously.

"Oh Ron, I would love to, but I told Ginny I would go with her to Honeydukes…" she trailed off.

Somehow, Ginny could hear the conversation, and said, "Hermione, it's ok, we can go later."

"No really, I promised, let's go," Hermione told her. Ron, once again, put on his sad face, and watched the two girls head off to Honeydukes. Harry then walked up to him and said, "She'll find out sooner or later, right? Now let's go get some butterbeers." Ron just nodded and sadly walked away.

*

Later that day, Ron and Harry walked into Zonko's to find 8 people there: Fred and George, their best friend, apart from each other, Lee Jordan, Hermione , Ginny, a 7th year Hufflepuff boy and two 5th year Ravenclaw girls. The cashier must have been in the back. Harry apparently saw something that interested him, because as soon as they walked into the shop, he parted from Ron's side. He looked at Hermione, saw that she was watching him, and both of them immediately looked away.

Ron roamed the store until he saw something that caught his attention. It was a sign.

_Murphy's Magical Mood Rings!_

_Try one on and it will shoot out small fireworks out of the top, describing your mood! Key below to show you what each color means!_

_COLOR KEY_

_Orange: Excited_

_Yellow: Happy_

_Purple: Relaxed _

_Green: Jealous_

_Red: Angry_

_Blue: Sad_

_Pink: Love_

Ron stopped dead in his tracks. _Pink: Love_. He had hatched a brilliant plan. He would get Hermione to try one on and see if she loved him. But first he slid one on to see if they worked. About 10 seconds later, green fireworks shot out of the mood ring. He looked down. _Green: Jealous_. He noticed himself watching Hermione talk to that 7th year Hufflepuff guy. Even though he doubted she knew who he was, he noticed he was absolutely 100% jealous. They worked alright.

"Hey Hermione, come here, there's something I want to show you!" he hollered across the store. She blushed bright pink, that beautiful bright pink that Ron had loved since the first time he saw it, and headed right over.

"Murphy's Magical Mood Rings, eh? Muggles have mood rings too, only they're cheap and never work. Plus, they don't shoot out cool mini fireworks like magic ones do…" she said, noticing she was talking too much and blushed Ron's favorite hot pink again.

"Hey, how about on the count of 3 we both put one on. One… Two… Three!"He exclaimed, seeing she tried one on, and pretending he did. About 5 seconds later, tiny pink fireworks shot out of Hermione's ring.

"Ron I can expl-" But she was cut off as Ron swept her into a kiss. She curled her hands around his neck and he rested his hands on her waist. Everyone cheered as they broke off, except for that 7th year Hufflepuff guy, who just turned around ignoring everything. Ron was pretty sure if he had put a magical mood ring on, green fireworks would shoot out.

Hermione was crying, which made Ron wonder.

"Hermione, I'm sorry, I thought since-" But this time she cut him off.

"No! I'm happy! Really, really happy! You just don't know how long I've waited for this…" she trailed off as more tears came out. Ron gave her a big hug and exclaimed, "Me too."

"Oh, I almost forgot!" she exclaimed. " When we went to Honeydukes, I got you these!" She handed him a bag full of Every Flavor Beans and Chocolate Frogs.

"Wow! Thanks!"

And then Ron and Hermione walked out, hand in hand.

"It's about time!" yelled Ginny.


End file.
